Three's not a Crowd
by IrethR
Summary: Sebastian sets out to seduce first one, then two boys, but finds that he's in over his head. Smut. Threesome. Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian. M.


**Rating: NC-17/M**

**Words: About 3.5K**

**Summary: Sebastian sets out to seduce first one, then two boys, but finds that he's in over his head. Smut. Threesome. Seklaine.**

* * *

><p>"So here's the deal," Kurt says into Sebastian's ear, having to raise his voice a little to be heard over the loud music. "One night, that's all. After that you're going to leave him, and us, alone. Deal?"<p>

Sebastian turns to look in the direction of the bathrooms, where Blaine has disappeared to a few minutes ago. It's a very attractive offer, but he's not so sure once will be enough. He wasn't lying when he said the bashful schoolboy thing was really hot.

"What's in it for you?", he asks instead, turning to speak into Kurt's neck. A very nice neck, too, if he's being honest with himself. And when it comes to good looking guys, he never lies. To himself that is. He's more than willing to lie to them to get them into bed with him.

"A free show," Kurt says into his ear, breath tickling the lobe, causing a deep shiver to run up and down his spine. "I've recently become very acquainted with his body myself and I just want to see it in action again."

He must have seen the surprised look in Sebastian's eyes, as he adds: "Besides, I hope you don't honestly think I'm about to let you alone in a room with my boyfriend. I'll be there the entire time."

For some reason the thought of him being in the room thrills Sebastian even more and his mind starts dreaming up scenarios of him fucking Blaine with Kurt watching from a chair in the corner, beautiful eyes – cause, _damn_, that's a pair of beauties- dark with lust never leaving their sweaty forms.

"Deal," he nearly croaks, slamming his empty glass of brandy back onto the counter. He can see Kurt look at him from the corner of his eyes, but can't bring himself to conjure up the cocky look that usually adorns his face, the prospect of having sex with the charming ex- Warbler nearly too much to handle.

"Of course," Kurt says airily, as if he didn't just give Sebastian permission to sleep with his boyfriend, "you're going to have to convince him first."

Sebastian just smirks, feeling his confidence make a comeback. He vividly remembers the way Blaine looked at him when they sang _Uptown Girl_ at Dalton, and how bashful he had blushed when he had commented on his gorgeous features over coffee at the Lima Bean before his equally gorgeous boyfriend had turned up and put a stop to his propositioning. This won't be a problem. He catches the half- smile Kurt has around his lips and realises Kurt knows this too. He's not completely sure that a free show is all Kurt's gaining from this deal, but he's willing to go with it. More than willing, in fact.

His resolve is only strengthened when Blaine makes his way back over him, looking incredibly handsome in his formfitting sweater and jeans. He's looking a little disconcerted, but flushed as well. He sidles up to his boyfriend, taking his drink back from where Kurt had been holding it for him.

"So, apparently ," he starts, but pauses for a second to take a sip of his rum and coke. His nose scrunches up a bit at the bitter taste and Sebastian has to fight the urge to bite it playfully. "Apparently, those bathrooms aren't really being used for what they were designed for. I got propositioned twice and I just really wanted to use the toilet."

Kurt grins as him adoringly, having expected as much from his internet search on the bar. Sebastian inches closer to him, leaning in to say: "Who says that's not _exactly_ what they were designed for? Tell me, gorgeous, how spacious were those cubicles?"

Blaine's cheeks flush a little due to the silky voice so close to his ear.

"Pretty spacious, I suppose," he answers, his eyes finding Kurt's, who's acting like he's not seeing Sebastian get all up in his boyfriend's space.

"Big enough for two, huh?" Sebastian asks, making sure to exhale hot air on Blaine's ear. Blaine shivers a bit and he hides a smirk. Attention caught, then. Excellent. Blaine nods in response to his question and he slides a hand over to rest briefly on the small of his back. Blaine stiffens where he stands, eyes darting about between his boyfriend who's still pretending to be blind and Sebastian, who's leaning in once more.

"My point exactly," he finishes, pretending to accidentally nick Blaine's lobe with his teeth. He revels in the flush the action brings to Blaine's neck. The drab, slow song the DJ had been playing tapers off to make way for a more upbeat song. Truthfully, he really hates this song, but that doesn't mean he can't take advantage of it.

"I love this song!", he exclaims, putting a little more pressure on the hand he still has on Blaine's back. "Let's dance, boys!"

Blaine's looking unsure, and glances towards Kurt. The auburn-haired boy know this can't possibly be Sebastian's favourite song – cause really, it's nothing more than a cheap Gaga rip-off- but is willing to play along so that they can get a head start on what's going to be a rather _fun _evening.

"I'm in," he says, linking his fingers with those of his boyfriend's. "Come on, Blaine. Time to burn off the calories I'm sure the alcohol is loading me with."

Blaine willingly follows, shooting a semi- confused look Sebastian's way as he grabs his other hand to follow them onto the dance floor. Only seconds later Blaine is sandwiched between the two of them, Kurt grinding into his front and Sebastian into his back. The look on his face is priceless. It's a perfect cross between confusion, want, guilt and unadulterated lust.

"W-what's going on?", he stutters, nearly moaning at the feel of Kurt's half-hard cock against his crotch and Sebastian's against his ass. It really shouldn't be as hot as it feels, but he can't help wanting both his boyfriend and the Warbler still behind him to touch him.

"We figured," Sebastian says, nibbling on his earlobe from behind, "That maybe it couldn't hurt to get what's going on between us – and don't pretend there's nothing there, cause we both know there is- out of our systems. I want you Blaine, and I'm pretty sure you want me, too. Kurt has gracefully given us permission to let loose for tonight."

Not quite believing what he's hearing, Blaine catches Kurt's eyes which are staring at him with unbridled lust. He leans forward a little to capture his other earlobe between his teeth, making sure to grind his cock into Blaine's. "Let go, Blaine. Don't you want to experience whatever you can?"

Hearing his own words parroted back to him sealed the deal. Blaine's eyes close of their own accord and he's lost in the sensation of the mouths on his ears moving onto his neck and sucking and nibbling their way down to his collarbones. Sebastian's hands are stroking across his chest while Kurt's reside on his ass, framing the bulge in Sebastian's pants that's still pressed firmly against his ass. He rocks into both of them, not really able to believe that two very hot guys, one of which is his boyfriend, are fondling him in a very public space.

All of a sudden the mouths on his neck are gone. Blaine opens his eyes. And whimpers. Kurt and Sebastian are kissing over his shoulder and by God if that isn't the hottest thing he's even seen in his life. The boys separate, staring at each other lustfully while still moving into Blaine on the beat of the music.

"Change of plans," Sebastian hoarsely says to Kurt. "Both, or no deal."

Kurt grins wickedly. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

><p>Only seconds after entering Blaine's room does he have Sebastian pressed up against the wall nearest to the door. Sebastian's pants fall to the floor and Blaine is on his knees before he's even fully processing what he's doing. He sucks Sebastian's cock into his mouth, looking up to see his head fall back against the wall.<p>

Meanwhile, Kurt's busy taking of his clothes and neatly folding them to lay on the desk chair next to the window. He then saunters over to the two, cock hardening even more in his jeans.

"He gives the best head, doesn't he?" he purrs in Sebastian's ear, reaching to take of the blouse Sebastian's wearing

Sebastian moans into his neck, biting down. "God, yes." A load moan rips from his throat when Blaine gives an extra hard suck, before popping his head down to tongue Sebastian's balls, while still working on his cock with his hand.

Having rid Sebastian of his clothes, Kurt kneels down next to Blaine to get rid of his, as well. While taking off the clothes, he can't help but let his hands linger in places he knows get him going. As he's divesting his boyfriend of the last of his clothes he notices that Sebastian seems to be getting just a bit too close to the point of orgasm. He reaches a hand out to circle the base of the cock on display, softly urging Blaine to take his mouth away.

"Now, now, Love," he says, nibbling on the side of his neck. "We don't want the fun to be over so soon, now, do we?"

Blaine smirks, all traces of the shy, confused boy from earlier gone, releasing the cock in his mouth with a gentle popping sound. "Nah, can't imagine that'll be much fun."

Before Sebastian can process what's going on, Kurt is pushing Blaine to lie down the bed. He straddles a leg and attaches his mouth to his boyfriend's neck again, sucking deep red marks onto the alabaster skin. After a brief moment he turns his head to watch Sebastian, eyes silently asking whether he's planning on joining them anytime soon.

Sebastian decides now's not the time to question and nearly runs over to the bad to straddle Blaine's other leg. His mouth automatically fastens around a nipple, licking, sucking and biting it until it's as hard as the cock he's planning on going for next. He sinks lower down the body beneath him, Blaine whimpering and moaning at the sensations Sebastian and Kurt make him feel. When Sebastian reaches the hard cock nestled in between Blaine's thighs, Kurt is already busy sucking on the tip, eyes daring him to come between him and his prize.

Sebastian takes the challenge, mouthing at the ball sack lying beneath the beautiful cock. Blaine twitches. After a few minutes he gets bored with playing with the balls and decides Kurt has had his fun, and he really wants to taste that cock. He mouths up the side of the cock Kurt's mouth's not on, licking and sucking and rubbing every which way. Above them, Blaine is moaning like a two dollar whore. Sebastian's tongue dips around the head, catching Kurt's tongue doing the same. They glance at each other, then decide to make the best of it. They start tonguing around the head, sliding their tongues all around the cock, tangling every once in a while. Looking down on them, Blaine has to adjust to the idea that the two of them kissing _isn't _the hottest thing he's ever seen. Them kissing around his cock is.

After a few minutes of playing with Blaine's cock, Sebastian notices that the boy in question is no longer making any noise at all. He glances up and nearly let's go of the cock in his mouth in awe. Blaine is busy sucking on Kurt's fingers like a pro. Sebastian's cock twitches at the memory of those lips around it. A second later, Kurt's fingers leave Blaine's mouth and head down to join his mouth on his cock, before sliding between his thighs to nudge against his entrance.

Blaine's legs fall open almost immediately and Sebastian whimpers around the cock still in his mouth, causing Blaine to moan and buck up into his mouth. Meanwhile, Kurt already has two fingers halfway into his boyfriend's ass. Sebastian tries really hard not to stare, but the sight before him is just a little too handle and he reaches down to stroke his own dick. Before he can even get two strokes in, Kurt's hand is wrapped around his.

"If you want to use that hand so badly, why don't you be useful and prepare yourself?"

The words break through the lustful haze Sebastian is in and his hand falls away from his cock.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Prepare yourself," Kurt says, now pushing three fingers into his moaning boyfriend and moving them every which way he can think of to get his boyfriend to scream and groan and whimper and make all those other sounds that travel straight to his cock. He smirks.

"You didn't really think I was going to let you fuck him, right? He's going to fuck _you_. And you're going to love it. Look at his cock." Sebastian looks at Blaine's cock as Kurt continues to talk. "Do you see how wide it is? How thick? Imagine it burning through your hole, tearing you open, making you scream. It's going to hurt a bit, but you're going to love the delicious burn and you'll crave it. And he'll pound into you and stretch you _so good_ and you're going to beg for it."

Sebastian's cock twitches without him touching it. Even though it isn't what he initially signed up for, he can't deny being interested. He climbs off of Blaine, laying down next to him instead and attacking his neck again while bringing his own hand around himself to start stretching his ass.

"Look at him, Blaine," Kurt says as he's fishing a packet of condoms and lube out of seemingly nowhere. "He's practically gagging for it. He wants your cock so badly, baby."

Blaine does look at Sebastian, but he's in too much of a lustful daze to really take in more than the lust blown eyes and pre- come leaking cock against his thigh. "Please, Kurt," he moans instead and Kurt takes his fingers away from his boyfriend's ass, understanding he's close. He rolls a condom onto his cock instead, taking the time to lube him up generously.

"You better be ready, Sebastian," he says playfully, looking over to see the Warbler in question panting heavily at the feeling of three fingers in his ass and his cock rutting against Blaine's leg, "cause I'm pretty sure Blaine's about ready to explode."

As to prove his boyfriend's point, Blaine sits up and pushes Sebastian on his back, dislodging the fingers from his ass. He crawls on top of him, grinding his cock into the Warbler's and attacking his neck with his mouth. While he's busy doing that, Kurt's fingers find their way to Sebastian's entrance to see if he's stretched enough. Deeming him ready, he nods at Blaine, who eagerly spreads the Warbler's legs and lays between them, his cock hitting Sebastian's entrance. Sebastian moans, surprised at himself for actually allowing the tables to be turned on him so suddenly. He can't deny that the thought of Blaine fucking him is an incredible turn on, though.

Blaine's hips move against Sebastian's arse and the Warbler surprises himself even more by letting out a broken sob. "Please," he groans, more than ready to come already. "Fuck me."

The groan breaks Blaine's resolve to go slow. He grasps Sebastian's ankles and pulls them up to his shoulders, encouraging him to brace his legs there. Once the boy is set, Blaine uses a hand to guide the head of his cock into Sebastian's body. He looks down at him, at his fevered, sweaty face, at his hand, busy stroking his cock. God, he wants it. Sebastian wants to get fucked. By him. The thought turns Blaine on more than it should and his hips shutter forwards into the willing body beneath him.

He pumps his hips slowly, sinking deeper inside and working at loosening the passage enough for him to glide in comfortably. Fuck, there really is nothing in the world like the feeling of ploughing into a hot, tight hole. He bites his lip as he sinks even further in, almost all the way inside.

Sebastian groans, the hot, burning slide of Blaine's cock filling him up. It hurts a little, but in a really good way. "Move," he moans, willing the gorgeous ex- Warbler to fuck him like he needs to be fucked.

While Blaine starts moving more vigorously inside Sebastian, Kurt moves over to crouch behind Blaine, plunging a finger into his ass. Blaine's reaction is to moan and shove forwards into Sebastian's ass, causing the boy to groan at the hit to his prostate.

"Again!" he demands, and Kurt chuckles darkly, smirking.

"Told you you'd be begging for it," he says, before removing his finger from Blaine's ass, trying to ignore the displeased whimper this causes. "Hold still, babe," he then says as he's sliding on a condom and lubing his cock up. Blaine stills, halfway into Sebastian's ass, anticipating what's about to happen.

Kurt guides his cock into Blaine's ass slowly, then stills when he's fully sheathed. He'll never get over the amazing feeling of being balls deep inside his boyfriend's ass. He tries to hold still for a moment longer, to enjoy it just a few seconds more, but the urge to move is too strong. Blaine whimpers and Kurt glides forwards, causing Blaine to do the same to Sebastian.

The three set a rhythm. Kurt moves into Blaine, and Blaine into Sebastian. Blaine's fucking the Warbler in earnest now, gripping his hips tight enough to leave marks. Sebastian is not complaining; he's moaning and whimpering too loud to do so anyways. Blaine's thick cock feels amazing in him and he's trying to remember why he wanted to fuck him in the first place instead of the other way around. He's having a bit of trouble figuring this out, but then decides it doesn't matter because all three of them are groaning and sweating and moving so deliciously and – _oh god, right there._

Meanwhile, Kurt's hitting Blaine's prostate on nearly every stroke inwards he makes. Blaine's close to orgasm, having had his cocked sucked on for a good while before fucking Sebastian, and Sebastian is not much better off. Then, Kurt strikes Blaine's prostate so hard that he clenches around him, his fingernails digging into Sebastian's bottom.

When Blaine digs his fingers into Sebastian's ass, the split second pain wrenches Sebastian's orgasm from his grasp and it barrels out of him, his ass clenching around Blaine's cock and his own come shooting out of his swollen little slit with such force that he feels an arc of it splatter across his neck and into his hair.

The clenching around his cock causes Blaine to climax as well, biting into Sebastian's neck to muffle his scream. He fills the condom in Sebastian's ass with an incredible volume of hot, slippery come. Blaine's ass clenching around Kurt's cock causes him to pound into his boyfriend harder and faster, driving him forward into Sebastian's spent body and causing him to moan even more, even though both boys have already come hard and won't be able to orgasm any time soon. He fucks Blaine into the body beneath him, groaning as he does so.

"So close, baby," he moans, biting into the back of his neck, causing Blaine to whimper.

"Then let go. Come, Kurt."

He does, long, thin ropes of come spurting out of his cock and into the condom around it. He rides the last waves of his orgasm, then gently pulls out of his boyfriend so he can pull out of the Warbler still beneath him. The three lie down next to each other, too tired to care that they're about to fall asleep in sweaty sheets. Sebastian breaks the blissful silence just before they fall asleep:

"I have to admit, boys: that was fun. Didn't really expect you to go for it, though Blaine."

He looks over as an answer doesn't immediately follow to find Kurt and Blaine smirking at each other like they've just succeeded in some sort of master scheme. They then snuggle against each other, Blaine softly replying:

"Sometimes things don't turn out the way you expect them to. Get some sleep, Sebastian."

Sebastian, despite feeling like he's just been had, does so. All in all, not a bad night out.


End file.
